It is known in the art to place power components on heat sinks which are subsequently bonded to a printed-circuit board in order to dissipate heat. Furthermore, it is known to bond power components to a printed-circuit board and dissipate heat through the back of the printed-circuit board, for example, by using cooling plates and heat sinks. However, such methods cannot guarantee an adequate heat transfer to the back of the printed-circuit board and a proper electrical insulation. Furthermore, irregularities can occur when insulating foil is applied to the back of the printed-circuit board so that there is no flat connection to a heat sink or to a cooling plate.